Code:Mother
by Gamer95
Summary: On a judo tournament in England, Sakura ends up stumbling across a child being beaten by a gang, who were hired to kill the little boy slowly and painfully by his uncle. After she and Ogami successfully rescue him, she is horrified by his defeated, self-deprecating demeanour, and is determined to help him recover from the emotional trauma at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura felt the droplets of rain beginning to fall during her walk back to the hotel from her international Judo tournament. She sighed, wishing she had thought ahead to bring an umbrella.

Sakura waited impatiently for the light to turn green at the crosswalk. She stood in silence and hoped she wouldn't run into another rude Brit.

In fact one of the worst had a son she miss took for an enlarged pig. Sakura was shopping for souvenirs for her friends and family when she bumped into a woman with the same face as a horse. Her precious dinkles, or something like that, essentially raided the candy section, not bothering to care about who he rammed into. Sakura tried to talk to her but her exact words were: "My Dudley can do no wrong, mind your own business."

Sakura snorted at the memory. 'I never thought it was possible for a child to be so spoiled.' She thought. 'It's sad...He's growing up with such a horrible viewpoint on the world around him. He's going to have such a huge superiority complex when he grows up...'

It was then, the Japanese native's thouts were disrupted by the sound of a child, screaming in absolute agony. Immediately, Sakura dropped her bag and ran off. Unaware of a boy her age was right behind her. His cold eyes were locked on the girl as she ran into London's famous rainstorms.

"You just can't say no can you Sakura?" He asked with a monotone.

Sakura wasn't thinking in the slightest as she ran towards the alleyway where the scream came from. The only thing running through her mind was 'I have to save that child!' When she eventually made it to the alley, the sight before her sickened her.

Several British men were surrounding a presently unconscious boy. She couldn't make out the boy's features to well due to the bad lightning. However Sakura could see blood seeping out of the poor boy's body. Each thug was in possession of a different weapon, either a crowbar or a gun.

"What in the seven levels of Hell are you doing?" Sakura demanded with mixed shock and horror.

The men all turned to look at her indifferently.

"Earnin' our money." One of the men replied calmly.

"YOU'RE ASSAULTING A LITTLE BOY!" Sakura screeched. "THAT IS PURE EVIL! DO YOU NOT FEEL THE LEAST BIT GUILTY FOR YOUR ACTIONS?!"

"Look, girl, you'd best mind your own business!" One of the other thugs snapped. "It doesn't matter what we're doing as long as it pays."

Sakura just stood their in silence, who in their right mind would ever pay a group of criminals to brutalize a child.

"Hey, why don't we get a bonus off all of this?" A third thug suggested, almost to gleefully for Sakura's choosing. None of the other's needed to say anything, but the decision was unanimous.

"Now you can either drop the blouse, or we cut it off." The second thug chuckled rhetorically, pulling out a pocket knife.

"No way." Sakura said, steeling herself in a judo stance.

"Get her!" The first shouted.

The first man lunged forward, ready to slash Sakura's chest to weaken her. Before he could even move his knife arm, Sakura grabbed his arm, twisted it, then flung him over her shoulder.

A second man scowled and went in to attack, only for Sakura to get low and sweep his feet with a kick, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Noticing the opening, Sakura jumped forward and scooped the child into her arms.

"Let's hope I can get you to a hospital in time." Sakura thought. It was then, the leader pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sakura.

"You just can't stay out of other people's business can you bitch?" The man ordered.

"No, she can't." A voice said from above. A powerful blue flame shot down, and the gun flew out of his hand.

"OGAMI?!" Sakura shouted surprised.

Ogami stepped in front of her, glaring darkly at the man in front of him, who was staring at his singed hand in shock. He turned to look at Ogami.

"...What the bloody hell was that...?" He breathed. Ogami smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Ogami..." Sakura said apprehensively. "Please don't..."

"An eye for an eye," Ogami began, walking forward menacingly. Immediately, Sakura new it was too late. "A tooth for a tooth, and evil for evil." Ogami threw his hands forward and a powerful stream of flames destroyed every single goon. Sakura could only watch in horror as these men screamed in agony, begging for the pain to stop.

The young woman bit her lip and looked away with her eyes squeezed shut, thankful the little boy in her arms was unconscious, and not able to see what was happening to his tormentors. The screams finally died down, and she looked to see there was no trace of the criminals.

"How, why?" Sakura demanded, trying to find the right words.

"A few cold cases reopened up in England." Ogami answered. "The Japanese Prime Minister owed the English a favor, so myself, Toki, Heike, and Yuuki are helping out."

"So the fact you four are here while I'm here for a Judo tournament?" Sakura asked, still reeling from the events.

"No, we set that up so I could keep an eye on you." Ogami said offhandedly.

"You jerk." She shouted, immediately recovering from shock.

"Yes. I am a jerk, as you so eloquently put it." Ogami replied flatly. "You can come out now, chubby." Sakura blinked and tilted her head in confusion, then heard footsteps. She turned to see an impossibly fat man waddle out from behind the alley, a concerned expression on his face.

"Thank goodness, you've found my nephew Harry." The fat man said with fake sweetness. "My name is Vernon, my nephew there wandered off after he and I had a dinner with the rest of my family." Strangely though, Sakura was reminded of the fat kid she saw that mourning.

"Now if you would mind giving him back, I'll rush the little tyke to the hospital." The fat man said.

"Oh thank goodness." Sakura said reliefed.

"Please tell me you didn't just fall for that crap." Ogami shot.

"What?" Sakura demanded surprised.

"Who do you think hired them?" Ogami asked rhetorically, causing Vernon to stutter.

"What, what do you mean?" Vernon demanded.

"I saw you watching them beat the kid." Ogami said coldly. "If you cared, you would have went in to stop them. And if you didn't hire them, you wouldn't have been quietly laughing and saying "yes, kill him." Sakura stared at the obese man, shocked.

"How dare you make false accusations?!" He roared. "I did no such thing!" Ogami glared at him. Vernon began to sweat, the gaze piercing into his very soul.

"You make me sick." He said calmly. "I'm going to give you a chance here...Explain why you did it."

"I don't have to explain to you." Vernon said as bravely as he could.

"Uh, Ogami." Sakura said shocked. "His wounds are healing fast."

"What?" Ogami demanded, his gaze shifting to Harry. Sure enough, Harry's shoulder, which had been sliced open, now looked like a three year old scar.

"I haven't seen powers like this in almost a year." The Code Breaker admitted.

"Your with them, aren't you?" Vernon gasped.

"Them?" Ogami demanded, surprised on what the walrus knew.

"Don't play me, that old fool promised us if we kept the freak he'd keep us safe from the one who murdered his parents." Vernon began to chuckle darkly. "Well deals off, my family has had too many problems for 6 years because of that Freak!"

"So you decided to kill him, but you didn't want to get your hands dirty, so you hired those thugs to do it for you. But you didn't just hire them to kill him...You hired them to make him suffer before he died. Otherwise they would have just shot him." Sakura looked at Ogami with wide eyes, before turning to look at Vernon to see he was as pale as a ghost. She gasped in absolute horror and teared up.

"...It's true...Isn't it...?" She whispered. Vernon scowled.

"Yes..." He growled.

"WHY?!" Sakura yelled. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD?! A CHILD THAT WAS PLACED UNDER YOUR CARE?! A CHILD YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT?! WHY?!"

"Because of him, I lost my job!" Vernon shouted, gaining a crazed look in his eye. "I allowed that freak to live in my beautiful home, and all he has to do is cook and clean, but no he can't even do that!"

"So you fear him out of his powers, and took it out on the boy." Ogami deduced, getting closer. "And the old man was probably wants updates?" Ogami grabbed the man by the shirt. "WHO"S THIS OLD MAN!"

"Like a wizard you doesn't already know." Vernon laughed insanely.

"Wait as in magic wizards?" Sakura asked, recovering from shock.

"Don't lie to me of course you know about the freak is a wizard." Vernon chuckled some more.

"I'm no wizard, I'm a Code Breaker!" Ogami released a powerful flame near Vernon's head.

"I want this old man's name, NOW!" Clearly this one man had infuriated Ogami more than anyone else.

Vernon finally began to fully process what was happening, and his eyes widened in fear. "D-Dumbledore! His name is Dumbledore!" He said loudly. "DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM! I WOULD HAVE TOLERATED HIS PRESENCE MORE IF HE WASN'T A FREAK!"

Sakura was sent back into shock. The man had admitted that he had been directly abusing Harry... Angrily, she stepped forward.

"...What did you do to him?" She said softly. Vernon and Ogami both turned to look at her. "ANSWER ME! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS CHILD?!"

"Depending on your answer, depends upon you living." Ogami demanded, seeing determination is Sakura's eyes.

"I beat him, allowed my son to beat him, and let my sister let her dog use him as a chew toy" Vernon wheezed. "I needed to teach the freak his place, other wise they would come." Sakura almost dropped Harry from her arms, she was so shocked.

"Who, Dumbledore's people?" Ogami demanded.

"No." This got their attention. "He, he said the monster that killed his parents had legions of followers, he said he placed blood wards around my house to protect only his blood relatives."

"So you spill his blood to recharge them!" Sakura demanded. Vernon cackled some more.

"Hold him." Sakura handed the still unconscious Harry to Ogami, much to the Code Breaker's surprise. She propped Vernon up, and delivered a powerful Judo punch to Vernon's face. It knocked the Walrus man on the concrete so hard, it dislodged several of the man's teeth.

"That looked incredibly satisfying." Ogami admitted, kind of jealous.

"In every form of the word, it was." Sakura commented, rubbing her knuckles.

She let out a soft sigh. "Now please...Give him back..." She requested. Ogami nodded and handed Harry over to his companion. The moment he was in her arms, she began to sob softly as she held him close against her chest. "How could someone be so cruel...? It's not fair..."

"The world is an unfair place." Ogami replied. "I thought you would know that by now."

"Come on, the hotel I'm staying at isn't far from here." Ogami turned on his heel, revealing he had Sakura's bag with him.

"But he need's a hospital." Sakura reminded.

"The way he's healing, he won't." Ogami pointed out, "I'll bet he'd be up by morning."

Vernon, meanwhile gain some form of consciousness and reached for a lone gun on the ground. He stood up and pointed it at the Japanese visitors.

"Good bye freak!" Vernon shouted, firing the gun. Ogami however was quicker. He swung his arm, generating a flame that destroyed the bullet.

"I was going to give you a second chance..." Ogami said softly. "But you just ruined it for yourself."

As Ogami finished the job he had started, Sakura could only stand rooted to the spot, feeling numb that this man could have so much hatred and bitterness directed at this innocent little boy. It absolutely shattered her heart that this child had been living for so long, most likely having no idea what it felt like to be loved and cared for...


	2. Chapter 2

Heike took a sip of his tea, his eyes locked on his book. However his tranquil reading time was disrupted by yet another fight between his cohorts.

"Yuuki we've been over this, no one here knows who your stupid cat is!" Toki shouted angry.

"That's why u brought them." Yuuki countered with his usual monotone.

Heike sighed as the two got into another fight over the Nyanmaru plushies Yuuki brought. "How many points do I need to deduct from you two?"

"Oh yeah!" Toki began, only to see Sakura and Ogami walk in with a small boy in her arms.

"I still think we should take him in for proper medical care..." Sakura mumbled.

"And I still think you should stop fussing about it already." Ogami replied.

"So, who's your friend?" Toki teased.

"A wizard." Ogami replied.

Yuuki ran up with cat like reflexes and observed as Sakura laid Harry on the couch gently.

"I take it there's a marvelous story behind this." Heike said giving Sakura a spare blanket.

Sakura accepted the blanket with a grateful smile, then gently wrapped it over Harry's tiny body before running her fingers through his hair. "Marvelous isn't the word I would use to describe it... It's a terrible story..."

"The kid was abused." Ogami said bluntly. "I saved him and Sakura, and now I'm pretty sure she's planning on adopting him." Sakura blushed and hid a smile at the suggestion. She WAS technically an adult now, so there would be no legal issues with adopting a child...And he WAS absolutely adorable and cuddly... It was then Yuuki started putting Nyanmaru stickers all over Harry's face.

"Yuuki, stop, he has enough problems as is." Sakura said harshly, trying not to wake the boy.

"So what happened?" Toki asked.

Ogami sighed. After a rough explanation, the remaining code breakers were speechless.

"...I see." Heike said grimly. "I trust this fat character has been dealt with?"

"Of course." Ogami replied calmly, smirking at the memory of the man's death.

"Very good."

"Speaking of which, didn't he have family?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, the government will run interference." Toki said offhandedly.

"I don't mean by that, that would mean his wife may know about Harry's heritage." Sakura said, still disgusted by their calmness.

"An interesting idea." Heike agreed.

"Let's ransack the place!." Toki shouted happily.

However it was because of this, Harry woke up and started shaking in fear.

"Hello." Yuuki said, unfortunately Harry didn't take it as friendly. The little boy whimpered in fear, and jumped to his feet in an attempt to run away...only to find his leg was still broken. He let out a cry and collapsed facefirst to the floor. Immediately Sakura scooped him up. Sakura slowly started to sway Harry in her arms. In the process she started to humm a lullaby. Sakura recalled during the early days as a member of the Sakurakoji clan, her mother would sing her the same song whenever she had nightmares. At first, Harry flinched at the back and forth movements, expecting to be thrown across the room...But gradually, he realized he was still snugly in the arms of whoever was holding him. Blinking, he looked into the eyes of a pretty purple haired woman, who smiled at him as she continued to hum her tune. "It's going to be Ok, Harry." Sakura told him finally.

"How... how do you know my name?" He asked confused.

"You could say I had a run it with your uncle." Sakura admitted, uncertain of how to tell the boy the fat man is now a pile of ash.

"Yeah, I killed him."

"OGAMI!" Sakura snapped, causing Harry to flinch.

You... you what?" Harry asked frightened. His pale skin was already turning ghostly white.

"Dude, you do not tell a kid that!" Toki said, backhanding him.

Frightened even further, Harry bolted out of Sakura's arms, ignoring the pain his leg was in. He ended up in the far corner of the room.

"Dude, not cool number 6." Yuuki said.

Sakura slowly started to walk over to Harry, who was now crying hysterically.

'Damn you, Ogami...' She thought angrily. 'First chance I get, I'm going to slap you unconscious...'

The little boy seemed inconsolable at this point, and the Code Breakers weren't sure if Sakura would be able to console him.

"Don't come near me! You're going to do the same thing those mean people did to me aren't you?!" Harry cried.

"No, absolutely not, we want to help." Sakura insisted. However as Harry panicked, the electrical appliances of the hotel room soon started to go berserk.

"What the heck?" Toki asked confused.

"Harry's magic must not work with electricity." Yuuki admitted, not surprised at all. "I see this on Nyanmaru."

"Sakura please hurry, I fear things may get explosive." Heike insisted.

Sakura turned and nodded. She cautiously walked up to Harry, and held him again. "We're not bad people, I personally would never harm another human being."

Harry began thrashing and screaming in the woman's embrace. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'LL MAKE IT STOP, DON'T KILL ME, I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT ANYMORE, I PROMISE-" It then, Sakura began to hum her lullaby again, instantly calming the boy down. In doing so, the lights soon start to return to normal. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

It's then Heike's cell rings. "Hello? Oh Rei, how are things in Japan?" As he's talking to the female code breaker, Heike leaves the room. After a few minutes, and Harry calmed down greatly, Heike re-entered the room. "It seems the problems are getting worse and Rei will be joining us in Japan tomorrow morning." Sakura sighed. Why did her life have to be so complicated? She looked down at Harry, and saw that he was looking back up at her with a look of adoration.

"Alright, Harry," She sighed, figuring this was the best time to do so. " My name is Sakura. Now that we know each other..." She hesitated. "How would you like to come back with me to Japan?" Harry was shocked at her statement, but after a moment of silence he looked up at her and smiled with a nod. "Good to here, now where did you live before?" Sakura asked, "I want to pick up your things before we leave England in a few days, after my Judo tournament." Heike nodded in approval of Sakura's decision to be vauge about why they were going to the Dursely's resident.

Harry remembered the teddy bear he had back in his cupboard. "Um...N-Number Four Privet Drive...I...I really want my teddy back..."

"Well then, shall we?" Ogami said, with everyone in agreement.

Yuuki then gave Harry a large white cat plush toy with a red vest. "This is Nyanmaru, he will help you." Harry looked incredibly confused at the guy.

"Kid, just take the toy, you'll shorten the war." Toki said flatly. Eventually they made their way to the average home of the Dursely's. "Allow me." Toki said with a bit of smugness in his tone. He put his finger to the lock and, using his powers, opened the door.

"Lock picking?" Heike said. "Rather impressive."

"Well thank you. I do try."

"Let's go get Harry's teddy." Sakura said as she stepped into the building. Harry smiled eagerly, still holding the cat plush.

The inside of Number 4 was dark and quiet. Ogami tunred on the lights, then he and Yuuki decided to go upstairs and look for clues.

"Man, these weirdo's had messed up tastes in décor." Toki said, chuckling a vase on the ground.

"Toki..." Heike began.

"What it's not like we're coming back." He reminded.

"So, where's your room Harry?" Sakura asked. The boy pointed to the cupboard door, under the stairs. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She groaned. Sure enough, as Sakura opened the door she saw a beat up folded sleeping bag inside, along side the teddy bear they were looking for, which looked torn and burned.

"Uncle Vernon would take Teddy away and do things to him." Harry answered glumly.

Sakura gave Harry a sympathetic smile and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. I think I can fix teddy up." She assured him softly. "I just need to sew him up, put some new fabric over the burns and he'll be as good as new. Sound good?" Harry nodded happily.

"Guys, check this out!" Toki got everyone's attention and they saw a great deal of china on the kitchen table as well as a vase of flowers. He pulled the table cloth underneath and only the vase remained. "The flowers are still standing."

"Cute." Sakura smiled. It was then she noticed something on the wall, no doubt the latest family photo. "Harry, is this your aunt and cousin?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Wow, small world, I bumped into them the day before I met you." Sakura said. "I just can't believe I didn't see the connection sooner."

"Go figure." Heike commented. Sakura sighed. It wasn't likely Harry had a good relationship with that spoiled brat of a child he had for a cousin... And that upset her further. It was then, a parrot flew down the stairs, and out the opened door.

"Fly! Be free!" Yuuki ordered.

"Yuuki... why?" Heike asked from the lower floor.

"The bird wasn't fed for a long time. I gave it hope." The sound blasting Code Breaker said. Ogami soon came down the stairs.

"This place has three bedrooms and the third is used as a junk room for the fat pig they call a son." He explained.

"Anything about what you learned?" Heike asked. Ogami shook his head.

"They're rotten, disgusting people, and they should all die."

"Ogami, PLEASE tell me the child isn't included in that." Harry was starting to panic himself at Sakura's response.

"I don't see a reason why he shouldn't." Ogami admitted.

"Ogami." Heike began. "The boy himself has committed no crimes, and his personality is the result of his environment. He deserves a chance." It was then a car door closing could be heard and both Petunia and Dudley walked in. Petunia immediately froze, rooted to the spot when she saw the strangers in her house, one of which was holding Harry protectively and shooting her a glare that could melt icebergs.

"Who are you and how did you all get in my house?!" She demanded. Dudley, however, was more focused on the large cat plush in Harry's arms. It was something Harry shouldn't have. After all, his daddy always told him he was a good boy and the freak doesn't deserve nice things.

"Gimme the cat toy!" Dudley charged at Sakura as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him. Sakura put her foot on the fat boy's face, while Yuuki grabbed him by the collar.

"Leave Harry alone, you brat!" Sakura demanded.

"I must protect Nyanmaru and his new wizard friend." Yuuki said with his usual monotone.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wizard?" Petunia stuttered.

"Yes, we know." Heike answered. "Now my charming friend Sakura here has taken a liking to the boy, I suggest if you don't want to experience her wrath or mine and my cohorts, you best make with the answers."

Petunia sneered. "What are you going to do about it? You're the ones who are kidnapping my nephew. Now leave before I call the police-" Petunia froze and tensed up when a small ball of blue fire singed her hair. She stared at Ogami with a look of terror and whimpered softly.

"We work for a higher calling than the police, and the British ministry is aware we're here." Ogami explained.

"I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT!" Dudley thrashed around, not even listening to what was going on.

"And I have full plans to adopt Harry and keep him away from monsters like you!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Keep the brat!" Petunia demanded, however it was clear she was still frightened of Ogami. "Let me live, and I'll give you his mother's diary!"

"Let us see the diary, then we'll talk." Ogami said.

"I'd hurry, this one's got a temper." Toki chuckled.

"I WANT IT!" Dudley screamed as he began punching Sakura's leg. "GIVE ME THE TOY! THE FREAK CAN'T HAVE IT! FREAKS DON'T GET TOYS! GIVE IT HERE, I DESERVE IT MORE THAN HE DOES BECAUSE I'M NOT A FREAK!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll spank your ass so hard you won't be able to sit right for a year!" Sakura threatened, her voice rising with anger. Immediately, Dudley fell back and scooted away from the girl. Petunia returned soon after with a black book. Ogami grabbed it and opened the book near the end.

The Code Breaker looked over the small book with a blank expression on his face. Sakura tried to sit down and read over his shoulder, but he simply responded by looking at her flatly and moving away from her. "Don't read over my shoulder."

"Fine, kill joy." She said backing off.

Ogami skimmed over the book until something caught his attention. "Voldemort? Really?"

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked.

"Loosely translated, it's French for flight from death." Heike said.

"Aparently it's the name of the man this Dumbledore character was obsessed with stopping." Ogami explained, still reading. "He set up an organization called the Order of the Phoniex."

"Code Breaker is a cooler name." Toki said. It was then, Petunia slowly started to creep out the door. "Oh no horse face." Toki used his powers to shut the door. "You aren't leaving until he finishes."

Petunia let out a whimper, then stood rigid as Ogami continued to read. His eyes narrowed, and he looked at Petunia. "Hmm...From the looks of it, the kid's mom knew you'd treat him like dirt, and tried her best to make sure you DIDN'T get custody of him."

"Dumbledore never mentioned it." Petunia stuttered. However it was clear, she was lying.

"Ogami, who was suppose to be the legal guardian of our young friend?" Heike asked. His tone sent shivers up and down Petunia's spine.

"Sirius Black." Ogami said, flipping some pages to find the answer.

"Who's that? A rapper?" Toki asked.

"Hey, I think I read the name on those files we got." Yuuki admitted. Everyone turned to the horse like woman on the floor.

"Alright, he's in prison!" Petunia shrieked, instantly knowing what they were going to ask. "The night we inherited the boy, Black was sent to jail for killing 8 people."

Sakura sighed. "Poor Harry..." She said softly. "It seems all of his living relatives are monsters..."

"I don't think so." Ogami said, reading over the diary more. "Apparently, he was the best friend of his father, James, since their school years." He looked up. "He's a troublemaker, sure, but by the way Lily described him, Sirius is by no means a murderer."

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"No, the guy in prison is." Toki laughed. Everyone looked at him. "I can not be the only person who wanted to say that."

Harry looked up at the woman holding him. "So...I wasn't supposed to be here...?" He asked softly. Sakura smiled sadly and kissed the top of his head.

"No...And it infuriates me that you were put here..."

"So...You really wanna take me home with you...?"

"Of course I do." Sakura said with a warm and inviting smile.

"Let's go." Ogami said. Everyone nodded in agreement, though Ogami stayed behind, and menacingly turned to Petunia. "I've already turned your fat husband into a pile of ash." Ogami began with a menacing tone. "If I find any other scar on that boy that his magic can't heal, I will personally set fire to this whole damn house and insure your inside!" Ogami's voice actually rose to an angry tone.

Petunia's face blanched. "Wh-What did you say...?" She said.

"I said your husband is DEAD." Ogami replied, the anger in his tone making Harry flinch.

"M-My Vernon...Dead...?"

"Yes...And you better hope Harry recovers from what you did to him, or you're going to join him."

It was then, in a castle in Scotland, a series of lights and sounds went off. Albus Dumbledore quickly rose from his chair and went to observe the many instruments he made to monitor number 4 private drive.

"Someone has threatened the boy who lived!" Albus said, shocked. "But how? The wards around the house should prevent Death Eaters from entering!" He immediately went to the fireplace to Floo Call Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Petunia sat down on the couch and began to sob bitterly. Her life was now in shambles since her husband was dead and her chore boy was being taken away.

"You couldn't wait until we left could you?" Sakura demanded.

"I would have done it." Heike admitted. It was then a series of pops caught everyone's attention. Several men in cloaks appeared, each with a wand in their hands.

"Why are they dressed in bathrobes?" Toki asked.

"They're wizards. Duh." Yuuki said.

"Yes, Muggles, we are." One said incredibly rudely. "Now hand over the Potter boy and no one gets hurt." He extended his arm and Ogami noticed something.

"I don't think so." Ogami threw a fireball forward, scorching off the man's sleeve, revealing a strange tattoo that looked like a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

"Dude, what the hell?" Toki demanded.

"That tattoo is called a dark mark, the symbol of that Voldemort character." Ogami explained. Petunia heard this, snapped out of her stupor, and ran out the back door with Dudley not far behind.

"STOP HER! SHE MAY INFORM THE MUGGLE AUTHORITIES!" The hooded man in the front ordered.

"Avada Kedavra!" One of the men yelled, waving his wand. In a burst of green light, Petunia collapsed lifelessly to the floor.

"Mommy!" Dudley screamed, turning bleach white.

"Sakura, take the kids and run!" Heike demanded.

"We'll handle these freaks." Toki said smugly.

"For Nyanmaru!" Yuuki shouted triumphantly.

"You muggles think you can stop us?" One smirked.

"We're not muggles, We're Code Breakers!" Flames surrounded Ogamis arms as he charged forward. The death eater who had spoken could not react fast enough, and screamed in agony as he felt his body burn to ash. The other death eaters stared in shock at their fallen comrade. "An eye for An eye, A tooth for a tooth." Ogami began, filled with anger.

"And the Steel Hammer of Justice for EVIL!" Toki interrupted. He raised his hands and the metal particles spun around them and became shrapnel shards, which were soon embedded into the Death Eaters.

"And the Eternal Shackles for Evil." Heike chuckled as energy whips soon began to form from his fingers.

"And the Requiem of fury for evil!" Yuuki shot a powerful sonic blast at the death eaters.

"Time to go!" Sakura grabbed Dudley by the arm, and they ran fast.

Dudley was completely catatonic as Sakura dragged him and Harry away. Harry looked up at his new caretaker fearfully. "W-What's happening...?" He whimpered.

"Short version, Ogami and the others are doing their job." Sakura said, still running.

"Hold it muggle! Avada Kedavra!" Another green energy blast emitted from a Death Eater who apparated near them. The green blast nailed Sakura dead on the back, causing the Judo expert to drop to her knees.

"Miss Sakura! Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine." Sakura winced.

"Impossible! No muggle can survive the killing curse!" The death eater shouted, surprised. It was then an energy rope wrapped around the man's neck. Heike swung his rope around, wrapping the death eater up. He then pulled the man hard and threw him over his shoulder, into three oncoming death eaters.

"...Run faster, Sakura. You'll never escape at that pace." He said calmly as he turned to deal with the murderers. Sakura nodded, her back still sore from the attack. However another pop was heard, everyone turned to see more wizards, lead by an older woman with an authoriative stance.

"Crap, it's Bones!" One shouted. They tried to escape, but the Aurors were too quick, binding them to the ground with body-binding curses.

"Who are you?" The woman, clearly Bones, demanded.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she tightened her hold on Harry and stood in front of Dudley. "Sakura Sakurakouji! Soon to be new guardian of Harry Potter!" The Aurors soon looked at her with questionable gazes.

"Sakura," Heike began. "Let me do most of the talking." Sakura nodded in agreement. After a lengthy discussion, Amelia couldn't help but curse Dumbledore.

"Two muggles dead, and we find out several of our best Auror's were actually death eaters." She said wearily.

"I suggest retirement." Heike said.

"And let Fudge screw up some more? No chance." Amelia admitted. She then turned to what was left of Dudley. "What about him?" Yuuki was constantly poking him to move.

"I don't even know where to begin with him." Sakura admitted.

"Our best bet would be to leave him in England." Heike said. "This is the only home he's ever known."

"Yeah...I can't take care of two children anyway...Harry won't be any trouble, because he's a sweetheart." She said fondly as she poked Harry's couldn't help but giggle, and Yuuki was having another Nyanmaru moment.

"By the way, what's the story with this Sirius Black character anyway?" Heike asked, interested.

"I'm afraid that's classified." Amelia said. However, no one noticed as she flicked her wand and something reappeared into Yuuki's hood. Heike took the hint and nodded. "We'll be in town for a few days." The silver haired man said.

"We thank you for your help." The director said. However, several Auror's went up to the code breakers and pointed their wands at them.

"Put those away." Toki ordered.

"What he said. There's no need to erase everyone's memories." Amelia ordered.

The aurors nodded, and put their wands away. Sakura looked around and asked one simple question. "...Now what?"

"Now, we-" Ogami began, referring to the boys. "Head back to the hotel and plot our next move. You need to get back to your hotel and get some sleep. You have a tournament in the morning." Sakura nodded, noticing Harry was about to fall asleep himself.

She smiled at the little boy, and adjusted him in her arms. "...Can one of you do me a favour and take his cousin to an orphanage? I'm sorry...I would take him in if I was ready for two children...But I'm not."

"Agreed." Ogami said with a nod. Toki used his magnetic powers to lift Dudley off the ground.

"This kid really needs to lay off the after school snacks." He joked.

"Everything will be okay, Dudley." Sakura said gently. "Be strong, okay?" Amelia couldn't help but smile, not only for young Harry Potter who now had a reliable guardian, but also to think what was happening to Albus Dumb-old-dork right now. Sakura, for her part, was holding Harry tightly against her chest. Harry looked up at her, hope in his eyes as she carried him away.

"M-Miss Sakura...?" He asked softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sakura replied.

"Um...Y-You're not gonna hit me like Uncle Vernon did...right?"

Sakura's smile weakened as they headed to her hotel. "Of course not, Harry."

"But, Uncle Vernon said freaks don't get to be loved." Harry said.

"Well your uncle's wrong in so many ways." She explained.

Harry looked down, then back at the young woman holding him. "S-So...Does that mean he was wrong when he said I was stupid, worthless and ugly...?" His voice audibly cracked when he said this. Sakura bit her lip.

"Yes, Harry... yes he was..." Sakura said, trying to keep her voice down.

Harry looked down. "Are...Are you sure...? I...I looked in the mirror a few times, and I thought I looked pretty ugly...And I keep messing up on the chores, so I can't be very smart, either... Or useful..." Sakura held him tighter.

"Harry... What your aunt and uncle did to you was wrong." Sakura began, on the verge of tears herself. "You're cute, and if any of that house was your work, you are by no means useless." Harry looked at his new caretaker with shock. No one ever said anything that nice to him ever. It was then, they were at the steps of the hotel Sakura was staying at.

Harry looked at the building with wide eyes. "Is...Is this your house...?" Sakura giggled.

"No, no. It's just a hotel I'm staying at temporarily." Harry teared up.

"I AM stupid..." He said softly. "I should've known that..." Sakura allowed a single tear to fall.

"Harry, you didn't know... It's OK." She insisted. "But you will be shocked where I live in Japan." They reached Sakura's room and she pulled back the covers on the lone bed. Sakura put Harry on the bed with his teddy bear on one side, and the cat plushie on the other. Harry blinked, then nestled further into the soft, warm bed. Sakura smiled, then tucked the blankets up to his chin. "You get some sleep. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right with you, okay?" Harry nodded as his eyes effortlessly shut and Sakura pulled his glasses off gently. She smiled and wonder how her parents were going to react to this event. Would they accept her decision, or turn it away? "No they wouldn't." Sakura thought with a laugh discarding her clothes and getting in the shower. Her parents and bodyguards would love Harry almost as much as she does.

She stopped momentarily and thought about what just ran through her mind. Love...She had just met him that day, yet already she loved him...

But then she thought, could she do it? Could she be a mother? Sakura shook her head as she got out and dried off her body. She couldn't have these thoughts now, not after the promises she made. After getting dressed in her PJs, Sakura left the bathroom to see Harry sound asleep. Sakura smiled at the boy snuggling up to the Nyanmaru plushie, as he adjusted his grip on the teddy. The young woman silently and carefully climbed into bed next to him and smiled into his sleeping face.

With a gently kiss and a whisper of "Good night, Harry", Her eyes closed themselves, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was floored with the information Amelia had given him. Muggles with abilities similar to wand less magic had killed several corrupt Aurors by themselves. And to make matters worse, there wasn't anything he could do to stop them, and a cohort of these Code Breakers had the boy who lived. And, because they had full right to from the Muggle Minister, he couldn't stop them from investigating. Effectively the statue of secrecy was going to do nothing to stop them. The man was beside himself with rage, his anger growing at an increasingly rapid pace.

It was then he received the absolute most asinine thing ever. They believed Sirius Black was innocent. Naturally, the man was guilty, heck they locked his cousin up in Azkaban. But no, they had a diary from Lily Potter. The damn muggles couldn't just leave the magic community alone, could they?

"DAMN IT! DAMN THOSE MUGGLES!" Fudge roared. "IF I HAD IT MY WAY, THEY WOULD BE ROTTING IN AZKABAN ALONG WITH BLACK FOR MURDER!"

Meanwhile, just outside the office of the minister was Lucius Malfoy. While publicly he was the governor of Hogwarts, to few he was still a loyal member of the death eaters. He chuckled at the thought, all he had to do was say he was under the influence of the Imperious Curse and he was cleared of all charges. Fudge had to be the biggest idiot of all time. However, this Sakurakoji person interested him. The ability to survive a direct shot from a killing curse. Unheard of, yet fascinating all the same.

"This girl may be of more use to the wizard world than you think Cornelius." Malfoy thought with a wicked sneer across his face. Now, it was time to get the old gang back together.

Meanwhile...

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the clock on her bedside table. '7:00 a.m...Better get ready...' She thought. She turned slowly, not to disturb her son to be. True the quarterfinals were tonight, she wanted to spend the day with Harry. Sakura smiled, seeing Harry still clutching his toys. However much to the Japan native's surprise, Harry was starting to wake up on his own.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Good, I guess." Harry mumbled. Sakura could clearly tell he wasn't use to the bed. It was then, Harry was given a great surprise this morning. Sakura slowly sat on the bed, and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I hope you can get used to sleeping in a bed." She said softly. "Because that's where you'll be sleeping for the rest of your life."

"I get a bed...?" Harry asked softly.

"Well of course when we get to Japan." Sakura said, however as she said this, her voice got quieter and quieter.

"Uh is something wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to tell my parents about you yet." Sakura admitted with her head hung long.

"Oh...Um...Are your parents gonna hate me...?" Harry asked. "I understand if they do. I'm lucky you're nice enough to like me even though I'm a freak."

"No Harry." Sakura sighed, getting tired of the Dursley's teachings. "My mom and dad are going to love you, its my decision to take you in so quickly they may not like."

"Huh?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"I'm still in high school and I'll be graduating in a few months." Sakura thought for a moment on how to tell them. Almost immediately, she got an idea. Sakura grabbed her phone, and texted her parents to Skype her. "Now, while we wait for my parents to contact me, how about breakfast?" Sakura offered.

Harry nodded. "Okay. Where's the kitchen? What should I make for you?"

"You aren't cooking and neither am I." Sakura said firmly. "I'll call room service and we can get a good meal from them."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised he wouldn't need to cook.

"I'll never make you cook for me, sweetie." Sakura said fondly as she ruffled the little boy's hair. "Never."

After looking over the menu, Harry decided on a simple bowl of cornflakes with milk. Sakura herself ordered an omelet, though as a surprise she ordered muffins for the two of them. It was then Sakura's phone went off again.

"Alright, it's time." Sakura said happily. She scooped Harry on to her lap and turned on her computer and accessed Skype.

"Hi mom and dad." She said happily.

"Sakura, dear!" Her mother replied happily. "How is your tournament going?"

"It's fine." Sakura replied. "Listen, mom...dad...I have something really important to tell you."

"I take it this has to do with the boy on your lap?" Her father asked.

"Uh, yes his name is Harry, and I decided to adopt him." Sakura said, bracing for impact.

There was a long, agonizing silence, and Sakura feared the worst...

However, she should have expected what happened next. Her mother's loud, girlish, overly excited squeal.

"A grandson at my age, and a cute one at that!" Yuki said with excessive volume, frightening Harry to the point where he almost jumped out of his skin.

"I take it there is a fascinating story behind this decision." Goutoku asked with a sigh over his cosplaying wife's actions.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yes...I saved him from being killed by a gang his uncle hired to kill him."

Her father then smiled proudly. "I can't blame you for stepping in and helping where you could."

"So you're OK with me adopting Harry?" She asked.

"Harry, is this what you want?" Goutoku asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said timidly.

"Then I see no reason why I should be against it." Goutoku said. "I'm proud of you, Sakura."

"Hold it." Yuki said, getting everyone's attention. "On the condition you graduate first."

"That's a fair deal." Sakura said with a laugh. It was then there was a knock at the door.

"I have to go, sounds like breakfast is here." She said.

"Very well then, we love you Sakura and we hope to see you in Japan soon Harry." Goutoku said happily.

"Bye sweetie." Yuki said, however neither could tell who she was aiming this at.

Sakura answered the door, only instead of food, an all to familiar sensation rubbed up against her breasts.

"Oh righty, lefty, I missed you." Nenene giggled.

"Oh. Hello, Nenene." Sakura said calmly, completely unphased by the girl rubbing her face into her chest.

Harry meanwhile was hiding in the closet in fear of the woman who decided to put her head face first into Sakura's chest. Though strangely, he thought their was something familiar about her.

"Myself and a handful of others in our class came to root you on in the Judo tournament." Nenene said, looking up, her face still in Sakura's chest. "I had to come to make sure lefty and righty were ok.

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about." She said with a small smile.

It was then something caught Nenene's attention. Something moving around in the closet. Instintively, she ran up and opened the door, to see Harry frightened at the girl. Harry whimpered and hid behind Sakura's coat.

Nenene's multicolored eyes stared at Harry with unnatural fascination. She reached out with her finger touched the boy with it and said. "Poke."

"Nenene, leave Harry alone." Sakura insisted.

"Why is he in your closet?" Nenene asked. Despite being frightened, he looked at the glasses wearing girl like she was familiar to him. Then Harry realized how much she looked like Toki from yesterday.

"Sh-She reminds me of Mr. Toki, Miss Sakura..." Harry said softly.

"I've noticed that too." Sakura said, somewhat nervously. What Sakura couldn't tell the boy was she was Toki's sister. Something had happened and Toki couldn't be around Nenene.

"Um...So is she nice...?"

"Of course I'm nice." Nenene said somewhat upset. Sakura nodded awkwardly in agreement. "So who else is here?"

"A lot of our class and Mrs Miyuki." Nenene answered, grabbing Harry and holding him like a toy.

Harry's eyes widened and he stiffened as she held him. "Um...Please don't hold me so hard..."

"Nenene seriously don't." Sakura insisted worried.

Nenene did as she was told, then said. "Aoba is here too, so up for some shopping?"

"I think that is a great idea." Sakura said, thinking she could get to know Harry better in the process. "But I have breakfast coming."

"Okay, se you then." The multi eyed girl said. "We're in room 204."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, bye!" She waved as her friend left. She took a seat on the bed, picking Harry up and putting him on her lap.

"She scares me." Harry said flatly.

Sakura giggled a bit at the boy's reaction. "You get use to her over time."

Harry looked up at his caretaker with a soft smile. "If you say so..." He replied softly. "But she hugs too hard...They're not as comfy as your hugs..."

"I can imagine." She admitted, think about how Nenene would go head first into her chest. "So how does shopping sound?"

Harry looked at her. "I'll go where you wanna go, Miss Sakura...I'm carrying your bags for you, right...?"

Sakura sighed. "No Harry, you aren't." Sakura realize the damages done to the boy were worse than she thought.

"Oh...Well...What chores will I be doing? You have to make me do something, right? If I'm useless, you won't want me anymore..."

"Harry," Sakura began slightly agitated with Harry's persistence. " We are going out to have fun, you don't have to do chores."

"Really?" He asked.

"And just because you don't do something, doesn't mean you are useless." Sakura said.

Harry flinched at the agitated undertone in her voice. He looked down at the ground and said nothing more, not wanting to anger her.

Noticing his discomfort, Sakura decided to find something out. "Harry, are you ticklish?" Harry looked at her with a frown, then shrugged, scared that if he said anything, she would get mad. Sakura threw Harry onto the bed, and started tickling the boy. Harry found out the hard way he was ticklish. He laughed and laughed as Sakura's fingers moved all over his body.

"PLEASE STOP, IT'S AWFUL!" Harry was laughing so hard he was crying.

"What's the magic word?" She asked slyly.

"PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Smiling in victory, Sakura stopped, allowing Harry to breathe. Just then a knock was at the door, obviously breakfast.

She rose to her feet, then bent over and kissed Harry's cheek. "I hope that made you feel better. I'm not mad at you at all, okay? It's not your fault you're the way you are...Now, let's have some breakfast."

Meanwhile in his manor, Lucius was rummaging through his large trunk of books, trying to find a certain one.

"Dear." His wife Narcissa said. "It seems Draco's gotten into trouble with his tutor again."

"I'll be there in a minute, but I need to find something for work." Lucius said rudely.

"Fine." Narcissa replied curtly as she left the room. "I will deal with this myself."

It was then, he found it, the diary of Lord Voldemort, which held a fragment of his master's soul. The boy who lived would be of some use to the death eaters by fixing his mistake and pay dearly for it. The blonde man chuckled darkly at the thought of what was going to happen to Harry Potter, and his precious adoptive mother.

But first, he would need some help. Especially dealing with these code breakers.

Meanwhile...

Harry looked nervously around the crowded shopping mall he had been taken to.

"So where should we start?" Sakura asked.

"I say where ever the best sales are!" Aoba cheered.

"Yes." Nenene said happily.

Harry meanwhile grabbed Sakura's leg timidly. All the noises and people were really starting to scare him. Sakura felt the tiny arms wrapped around her leg, and knelt down to Harry to look him in the eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Harry, nothing bad is going to happen here." Sakura insisted.

"He's so cute." Aoba squealed. "I want one."

"And he's a perfect little gentleman." Sakura said proudly. Harry blushed at the attention. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that someone considered him cute. And a gentleman...Him...He made a mental note to be as kind and polite as possible so he didn't taint Sakura's view of him.

"Let's go to this store." Nenene said pointing to a lingerie store.

"No." Both girls said in unison.

"No fair." Nenene pouted.

"What is that stuff, miss Sakura?" Harry asked curiously, pointing at the store in question.

"Look what you've done, Nenene! You've polluted his mind!" Sakura scolded.

"How?" Harry asked.

Sakura immediately tensed up and looked at her friends for help.

"You're on your own." Nenene said with a smirk. After a long, awkward discussion that had thankfully prevented Harry from learning anything too awful, Sakura was now carrying Harry through the store, walking side by side with her friends. Sakura took Harry all over the mall with the intent of getting him some new clothes. However, she stopped, seeing a fabric store.

"Why are we stopping here?" Aoba asked.

"I promised Harry I would fix up his teddy bear." Sakura explained.

Harry looked up at Sakura, then down at the teddy he had carried with him out of fear that it would get stolen. "My teddy's gonna get fixed..." He whispered.

"Fixed?" Nenene asked shocked. "That little guy needs surgery." She then turned to Sakura. "If you're going to do that, you definitely need backup."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Surgery...Right." She said in amusement. "Let's go give teddy surgery then."

Harry was led through the store, as Sakura and her friends helped find the supplies needed to help Teddy.

"What about this one?" Sakura asked, holding a piece of fabric to the bear.

"It looks nice." Harry said quietly.

Nenene clicked her tongue. "Sakura, that's not even close to the right colour for teddy." She reprimanded. "It's purple. Teddy's brown."

"We could still use it for a vest and bow tie." Sakura explained.

"That would be cute." Aoba agreed.

Harry was about to agree when he saw an owl perched in the rafters of the store.

The little boy blinked and gently tugged at Sakura's skirt. She blinked. "What is it?" She asked.

"Um...I thought owls only came out at night..." Harry said, pointing at the rafters.

Sakura looked up and saw nothing. "I don't see anything."

"You better hope he didn't." Nenene said. "Seeing owls in the day is bad luck and you need it for the tournament." Harry looked back up. He felt stupid now...

"Don't worry Harry." Aoba said with a smile. "I'm more than certain you imagined it."

The four got the supplies needed to help Teddy, and headed out. However Sakura looked in the window of a nearby store and saw an owl high up.

She blinked, then averted her eyes. "It's only my imagination..." She muttered.

Quite a while later, Harry found himself sitting along side Sakura's classmates as she fought another opponent in the ring. One lady stood out named Mrs. Miyuki. She was a tall lady with curly brown hair and glasses wearing a green track suit. Harry didn't want to stare, so he instead focused on clutching to his newly-fixed teddy and watching his new caretaker's match. Sakura ducked under another strike from her opponent and delivered a powerful chop to his midsection. Harry watched in awe as she fought her opponent. However one thought went through his head.

"Could I ever be that strong?" He thought. He doubted it. He was too scrawny and weak to be strong, not to mention he barely came up to Sakura's knee... But then, he remembered what Sakura had told him. What Uncle Vernon told him was wrong. He wasn't useless, a freak, or anything else. Maybe he COULD get strong like Sakura...

Meanwhile, Toki was watching from his spot in the bleachers. However he frequently turned his attention to Nenene.

"I know why we're here." Yuuki said munching on some popcorn.

Toki turned to him. "Oh do you now?" He asked.

"I miss her too." Yuuki admitted. "And I want to see Sakura win too."

"You are some kind of weird." Toki chuckled. It was then, he noticed a few people dressed like the wizards from the night before. "Huh? That's not a good sign..." He pointed the wizards out to Yuuki, who responded by making a noise suspiciously similar to hissing.

"I'll make the call." Yuuki said, dashing off with Toki not far behind.

With a thud, Sakura made one final move and her opponent was on the ground.

It's all over folks, Sakura Sakurakoji will move on to the semi finals tomorrow night!" The announcer shouted happily.

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled with satisfaction. Another victory for her...

It was then, the lights started to flicker. Strangely Sakura tensed up, as she heard a pop sound.

"You're coming with us muggle." A man told her.

Sakura turned and tried to strike her captor, only to be hit in the back of the head.

Sakura grunted as she fell facefirst to the ground. She tried to pull herself to her feet, only to find herself kicked in the stomach.

Everyone panicked as blasts were being fired off in every direction. Harry panicked as he was almost trampled by the crowd. It was Mrs. Miyuki grabbed Harry by the hand and swung him around until he was on her shoulder.

"Hang on kiddo, let's get you out of here." She said firmly. The death eaters went for the teacher. However she adjusted her glasses and delivered a kick to the man's midsection, knocking him over.

"But what about Miss Sakura?" Harry asked confused, still holding on to the teacher and Teddy.

"Miss Sakurakouji will be just fine...I hope...What's important is that we get you to safety. Sakura would have wanted it that way."

"Besides," Miyuki said with a smirk. "I'm not the only one here trying to help."

Toki slammed his fist into one Death Eater's face as Yuuki kicked another in the back.

"If only we could use our powers." Toki gripped.

"It's a shame." Yuuki agreed as he elbowed a Death Eater's nose.

Miyuki and Harry soon found themselves in the hall behind the arena. However also was three death eaters with wands out.

"Hand over the boy." One ordered.

Miyuki calmly put Harry down and pulled out a pair of hand guns. "Make me."

"CRUCIO!" One of the death eaters shouted.

Miyuki felt like every bone in her body was twisting in every way possible. She dropped her weapons and to her knees.

"Amusing." The caster said. He walked over the now shaking Harry.

Suddenly, he felt something collide with the side of his face, knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Picking on a little kid, how low can you go?" A girl asked. She was tall and kind of skinny in black leather with blue hair.

"Rui, you came..." Miyuki said, struggling to stand.

"Like I'd miss this." Rui made a grip and shadows converged on her fist, becoming a scythe. "Now who wants some?!" She roared as she charged at a death eater, ready to slice his head off. Harry watched in awe as Rui attacked the death eaters. She moved quickly and knew when to strike.

"C'mon boys, challenge me." Rui taunted.

Harry suddenly felt himself being picked up.

"Time to go boy." Lucius said. He put the boy under his arm and ran.

"Harry!" Miyuki shouted, still feeling the effects of the curse.

"I got him." Rui tried to grab Harry, however Lucius shot a fireball at her. Rui made another scythe to defend herself.

The fireball exploded, and obscured Rui's vision.

When the smoke cleared. Harry and the death eaters were gone. Miyuki slowly started to stand, however it was clear the curse left lingering effects.

"Are you OK?" Rui asked.

"I'll live." The Eden agent said tiredly.

It was then Toki and Yuuki burst through the doors. "They got Sakura."

"Don't worry." Miyuki said, pulling out her phone. "I put a tracer on Harry, when I grabbed him."

"Thank goodness...We need to get to them as soon as we can." Toki said urgently, knowing that Harry and Sakura were unlikely to survive.

Sakura woke with a groan. Quickly, she realized she was bound to the floor. Sakura's eyes darted around the room, noticing an unconscious Harry on one side of her, and a beat up book on the other. At their feet was an assortment of runes.

"Awake I see." Lucius said, rather rudely.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?! Where are we?! What have you done with Harry?!"

"Silence muggle." Lucius slapped her hard. "To answer your question, you will be sacrificed to resurrect Lord Voldemort."

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Did I stutter? Or are you just too stupid to understand? You and the brat are both going to die, and our dark lord will be brought back to the world of the living to continue his work." Lucis said with a sneer.

So what's the book for?" Sakura asked startled.

"It holds a fragment of the dark lord's soul." Lucius explained.

"Good to know." Ogami shouted, throwing a fireball at Lucius. The death eaters present looked near the entrance of the warehouse to see all five code breakers and Miyuki, present and pissed.

"DAMN YOU, STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Lucius roared. "WE ARE DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR THE WIZARD COMMUNITY!"

"Resurrecting a tyrant hardly sounds like community service." Hekei said dryly.

"Shall we." Toki asked with a smirk. Everyone nodded.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and the punishment of death for evil." Rui shouted, firing a powerful wave of shadows. Lucius growled and reached for his wand... Only to discover the hard way Sakura had escaped her bindings, and delivered a powerful round house kick to his face.

"Muggle filth." Lucius growled. He was about to retaliate when a bullet grazed his shoulder.

"Sakura, get Harry and get out of here!" Miyuki shouted. Sakura nodded and immediately rushed over to scoop Harry into her arms. She ran for the door, not even bothering to try to talk Ogami out of doing his job. However, just as she was at the exit, Sakura dropped to her knees, the runes then stretched to her location. As the lights grew, the diary rose in the air.

Harry suddenly regained consciousness...

"Miss Sakura, what's going on?" Harry mumbled, although fear was evident in his tone.

"Long story short, more evil wizards." Sakura shouted in pain.

"I have an idea." Yuuki said. "Ogami, destroy the book."

"I don't hear any other ideas." Ogami threw a stream of flames at the book. Only to discover, it wasn't destroyed.

"Sorry Muggles." Lucius cackled. "Horcruxes aren't easily destroyed."

"Well then full power!" Hekei ordered. The five code breakers shot a continuous stream of their respective powers at the diary. As the elements merged, a series of green light blasts erupted from the book.

"Hit the deck!" Miyuki shouted panicked. A green shockwave blasted out of the destroyed book. Being he was closest, Lucius was hit hard, and fell over dead. Ogami shakily looked over at Lucius's corpse with a scowl. "It was too quick and painless for you, you bastard." He spat.

"Let's get out of here." One of the death eaters shouted in fear. They all apparated away.

"Cowards." Toki shouted, clutching his head. However he wasn't the only one who did so.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, they're all going lost?" Sakura asked startled. Miyuki nodded awkwardly.

"What's happening to them?" Harry asked confused.

"It's complicated." Sakura admitted.

As the eight arrived at the hotel the code breakers were staying, Harry got his answer and was completely shocked.

"Harry buddy, how's it going." The now miniaturized Toki asked drunk, holding a juice box.

"You know you're not allowed to have juice when your lost Toki." A red furred cat reminded him.

"Cool it Yuuki, why don't you go snuggle with the little mermaid over in the bath tub?" Toki slurred.

"I heard that!" Rui shouted from the bathroom.

"Toki do you need points taken away?" The now armored Heike asked.

"Hey Harry, do you know why I'm not afraid of him?" Toki asked, using Harry's shoulder to hold himself up.

"No." Harry admitted.

"Cause he doesn't have any eyebrows." Toki laughed some more.

"If you're going to behave like a delinquent, I must discipline you like one." Heike said menacingly.

"Unless you want to get peed on, back the hell off." Toki shout back.

Harry let out a soft giggle at the events transpiring around him. Sakura smiled warmly at the sound.

"They can be funny when they're not doing their job, can't they?" She said.

Harry turned and frowned at Ogami. His lost form had to be the most normal, and the worst. He had fallen into a state of unconsciousness. It was then, a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Miyuki asked.

"It's Bones, I've brought Dumbledore who wants to speak with Sakura." A familiar voice said from the other side of the door. Sakura shifted nervously in her seat. A powerful wizard wanted to talk to her, and the Code Breakers were all Lost...What if he tried to take Harry away? Miyuki clearly had the same thought, so she brought out an assault rifle. "Don't worry, I have him on a short leash." Bones said, clearly knowing what was going on inside. Miyuki opened the door, and allowed the two to come in. Amelia had her wand pointed at the back of Dumbledore's head.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You...It's your fault Harry suffered so long..."

"I know..." Dumbledore said mournfully. "Please...forgive me..."

"Why should I, after the scars I've seen on Harry." Sakura demanded, anger building up.

"I know, I made a grave mistake in sending Harry to the Dursely's." Dumbledore insisted.

"YOU THINK?!" Sakura snapped. "HE WOULD HAVE DIED IF I HADN'T BEEN HERE!"

"I simply wish-" Dumbledore began, starting to walk forward.

Miyuki stepped in and pointed her weapon at the man. "Don't even try it."

"Please...Just give an old man a chance to redeem himself..."

For a moment, Sakura almost believed him. "Leave, then I'll consider it." She ordered.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest, then nodded. "Very well...As you wish..." He said in agreed, and the two turned to leave.

"That was harsh Sakura." Yuuki admitted.

"It needed to be said." She admitted. She turned to see how Harry doing. She was expected him to be upset. However he was laughing. Reasonably as Heike had tied Toki up and hung him from the ceiling fan.

"Oh goodness..." Sakura raised a hand to her mouth and giggled.

Sakura didn't know for certain if Dumbledore meant what he said was true. But right now she was grateful Harry was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Order, Order!" Minister Fudge bellowed over the roaring crowd. It had been several hours since the death of Lucius Malfoy and the revelation of him being a death eater. Naturally, it got everyone's attention. "Now...The loss of Lucius Malfoy is tragic..."

"Tragic?" One member asked sarcastically. "That jerk manipulated it so he and who knows how many death eaters didn't get sent to Azkaban!"

"Agreed, the code breakers have done us a favor!" Another consoler said.

Fudge was taken aback. "Yes, but he was a hard worker-"

"Was not!" A third voice spoke up. "He embezzled how much from the Ministry?!"

"Those charges were proven inconclusive." Fudge brought up.

"No, you believed his innocence ever since he said he was under the imperius curse!" The first reminded.

"Well, how was I to know he was lying?! For all we know, he was under the curse a second time!"

"You believe that excuse EVERY TIME!" The first voice reminded. Fudge was getting nervous, everyone was pointing fingers at him, and he was running out of answers. He swallowed hard, as sweat covered his body.

"Well, I mean...Um...That is to say I...I think the code breakers should...b-be arrested for...interfering with wizard's business and...um...murder of ministry staff..."

"Oh grow a spine Cornelius, those muggles have done us a favor!" Another council member ordered.

"Maybe we need a new minister!" One of the Aurors shouted.

Fudge felt his heart stop at those words. "A new...A...A new minster..." He mumbled.

"And I say we get rid of that Umbridge woman too!" Another auror said.

"Don't you mean Um-bitch?" A third whispered.

"What?" Umbridge demanded.

"She's just as bad as a death eater!" A council member agreed.

"HOW DARE YOU, SIR?!"

"How dare I what, speak the truth?" The council men said in unison.

Umbridge went pale. "On what grounds am I comparable to those monsters?!" She demanded.

"You haven't proven us you aren't." Another chuckled. "Especially your views on " filthy half breeds."

"Now then, all in favor of replacing Fudge." The first councilman said. Everyone in the room barring Fudge and Umbridge raised their hands.

"I nominate Rufus Scrimgeor." One said. Rufus was an Auror, and considered one of the best.

"Or we could give Barty Crouch Sr a second chance?" Another suggested. Barty Crouch was a big help during the reign of the dark lord and was considered for the position. However among the people he neglected in his job was his own son. Junior was left to rot in Azkaban, where his father left him after discovering that he was a death eater. The poor boy died in custody, however many thought it wasBarty Sr's lack of contact that had something to do with it.

Fudge could not believe what was happening. "Now wait just a moment! You can't cast me from my seat just like that!"

"Actually we can." Pius Thickness reminded. "If enough votes, wizengamont can impeach the minister."

"Now let's all calm down." Fudge said nervously. "This is clearly a plot by Dumbledore to become minister himself."

"That old coot turned the position how many times?!" Bones shouted in rage.

"He's trying to deceive you-"

"Cornelius Shut up!" Bines demanded. "Your opinion no longer matters."

Fudge slammed his hands against his desk. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" He roared. "WHY, EXACTLY, DO I DESERVE TO BE PULLED FROM MY SEAT?!"

"Your refusal to believe everything isn't under control. Kingsley said, as he and several Aurors pulled him away. Fudge screamed and thrashed as he was dragged out, cursing the names of the code breakers. After he was removed and thrown into the street. He groaned and stood up. "This day couldn't get any worse."

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said. Much to Fudge's horror it was. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, how do you comment on your impeachment?"

"BUGGER OFF, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

The next morning, Harry woke up to see Yuuki, still lost, at the foot of his bed. The way the human turned cat was positioned, he was guarding the boy as best he could. "How'd you sleep?" The cat asked.

Harry blinked, then smiled sleepily. "G-Good, thanks." He replied gratefully.

"Good to hear, Sakura would be mad if not." Yuuki said scratching himself behind the ear. Yuuki jumped off the bed, walking out to the bathroom. Harry yawned softly, then the door opened slowly.

"Good morning sweetie." Sakura said as the boy walked out. Heike had returned to normal, and was sitting down alongside Miyuki and the still shrunk Toki.

"Hi, Miss Sakura." Harry replied sleepily before yawning softly.

"We'll be leaving for Japan in a few days, is there anything you want to do before we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing comes to mind." Harry admitted, getting in her lap. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer.

"Dude, I so know the answer." Toki said happily, almost jumping on the table.

"Something you can do at your height." Heike reminded, not looking up from his book.

"Shut up..." Toki grumbled with a pout.

"So what did you want to do Toki?" Sakura asked.

"There's this chocolate shop near here we have to see!" Toki declared.

"I don't know." Sakura admitted quietly.

"Why?" Toki asked. "We have the money."

"Yes, but not for long if we're taking you to a chocolate shop." Sakura replied flatly. Everyone looked at her, not believing that was the true reason. Sakura sighed. "It's just after everything that's happened with the wizards, who knows what could happen." She admitted.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Toki insisted. "We've probably got 'em running scared."

"We don't know that." Sakura reminded.

"If it makes you feel better, we have full plans on having EDEN agents all over the city." Miyuki explained.

"Perhaps some time out would do you both some good." Heike stated.

Sakura hesitated. "I...I still don't know..."

"Please, Miss Sakura?" Harry said, looking up at her with puppy eyes. "I...I wanna go outside..."

"Just go Sakura, the kid wants to go." Ogami said, slowly getting out of bed.

"You shouldn't be up." Miyuki insisted.

"I'm fine." Ogami insisted. "Besides, it's not me you should worry about."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I mean, Toki's right and you should go out." Ogami explained.

"What makes you say that? I'm trying to be cautious here..."

"Hold it, he just said I was right." Toki declared, enjoying the moment.

"More like over cautious." Ogami said.

"Please can we go?" Harry asked with a smile.

Sakura hesitated, then sighed. "Oh, all right..."

Sakura, Harry, and Toki were walking down the street some time later, with Toki borrowing some of Harry's clothes to fit in. He was clad in a pair of overalls and a blue shirt. Sakura had spent several minutes gushing over how cute he looked.

"You are so lucky I can't do anything." Toki said angry.

"Then it's a good thing I took a picture of you like that huh?" Sakura chuckled.

"I will destroy your phone." The code breaker said through his teeth.

"Already on my email." Sakura said with a smirk. She knew it wasn't nice to torture Toki like this, but since she felt powerless compared to the breakers, this was too much fun.

"I will find a way to get you back for this, mark my words..."

'I've heard that before. " Sakura laughed. It was then, they arrived at the chocolate shop. Toki's eyes immediately lit up, and he began drooling. "You have a limit, remember?" Sakura reminded. "And no juice for you."

"Juice Nazi." Toki mumbled.

"A juice nazi I may be, but for good reason." Sakura replied, shuddering at the thought of Toko drinking juice.

"Let's go." Harry said, somewhat excitedly. It was then, he inadvertedly bumped into a girl with rather bushy hair. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"It's ok." The girl said in the same quiet tone.

"Um...Are...you okay...?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Aw how cute." Toki chuckled.

"Don't even." Sakura threatened.

"What, the kid has a crush." He reminded.

"No, they're just shy." Sakura replied. Indeed, this was true. Sakura took Harry by the hand and they decided to see what was avalible. Clearly Toki was craving chocolates, however it was the fact he was drooling over the glass case.

"At least it's getting cleaned." One of the bakers chuckled.

Sakura facepalmed. "I am so sorry...He just can't behave himself around sweets..."

"Believe it or not, I've seen worse." The baker chuckled. "In fact just a few days ago their was this ginger kid in here with his dad and three brothers."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked. The guy nodded. "I see...So he was worse than the kid currently covering your countertop in drool?"

"You have no idea." The guy said with a laugh.

A while later, Sakura and the boys were seated down at a picnic table in the park across the street. Much to Harry's surprise, the bushy haired girl and her parents were doing the same.

"Look, Miss Sakura, it's that girl from earlier..."

"Why don't you go see if she wants to play?" Sakura offered.

"I don't know." Harry admitted shyly. "I've...never played with anyone before..."

"It looks like you aren't the only one with that thought." Toki commented. The other two looked up to see the girl talking with her parents over the same matter.

"Why don't we both go over and say hi?" Sakura offered. Harry looked nervously at his caretaker, then nodded. Sakura smiled and clasped his hand in hers. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you a playmate."

Hermione Granger timidity watched as the boy walked over with what she thought was his older sister. Hermione was always a smart child, however she was lonely. A lot of kids picked on her for various reasons. She had thought the boy would do the same... However, Hermione noticed the boy was hiding behind his sister's leg. It almost looked like he was afraid of her. Harry poked his head out, then hid again with a soft squeak.

"Look honey." Mrs. Granger said. "It looks like someone wants to play."

Sakura smiled. "Yep, that's right." She ushered Harry out. "Harry here came to say hi." Both kids looked at each other awkwardly. Neither knew what to say or do. Sakura smiled and gave Harry a gentle prod. "Why don't you just say, hi sweetie?" Sakura suggested.

"I really don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Neither do I." Hermione admitted to her parents who were trying the same tactic.

The two looked at each other sheepishly, scratching the backs of their heads.

It was then Sakura came up with an idea. "Why don't you two go play on the see-saw?" Both kids looked at her and nodded, considering they didn't know what to do. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance... And decided to give it a try.

"You are such a good sister." Mr. Granger said.

Sakura blushed as the two children ran off to play. "Well...actually...I'm eighteen years old, and...planning on adopting him as my son...I sorta found him on the streets..."

"You'll make a fine mother." Mrs. Granger said after a moment of silence.

"I'll have plenty of help." Sakura admitted, as she watched the two finally get on the see saw. Sakura smiled softly at the sight of her new charge having fun.

Toki meanwhile was going for the juice. "This will liven things up." He thought mischievously. Sakura suddenly felt a chill run down her spine.

"Don't even Toki, you have lower sugar level." Sakura said, without turning.

Toki pouted. "C'mooooooooon!" He whined. "Just a sip!"

"When we get back to the hotel, then maybe." Sakura scolded.

"She will make a fine mother." Mr Granger said as his wife nodded.

Sakura turned her attention back to Harry, folding her hands in her lap and smiling. One thought crossed her mind as she watched the children develop happy faces. Things could only get better from here.

She would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ogami groaned as his eyes opened. "Sleep well?" Heike asked.

"More or less." Ogami mumbled. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not much...Except the fact that Dumbledore came by earlier to talk to Sakura..."

Every ounce of sleep jumped right out of Ogami's eyes and was replaced with anger. "What did he want?"

"Apparently to apologize, but Sakura never gave him the chance. Heike explained pouring tea.

"SHE TALKED TO HIM?!" Ogami shouted.

"Calm yourself, Bones was present the whole time." Heike assured.

"Yeah, and he didn't even try to fight back." Yuuki pointed out, as he was stretching, getting use to being human again.

"Still...You should've kicked his ass!"

"Like we could, we were all lost, remember?" Rui reminded, as she exited the shower, fully dressed. "By the way, it's good to see you too."

"Take a knife and stab him, or claw his eyes out or something!"

"True, but maybe he was trying to be sincere?" Heike suggested.

"Like hell he was!" Ogami roared. "I won't forgive him for causing that kid's pain, indirectly or not!"

"Be that is it may." Heike began, only for Sakura, Harry, and a fully sized Toki to walk in with chocolates.

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved cheerfully.

"What the hell were you all thinking!" Ogami demanded.

"We brought some for you guys too." Toki said.

"FORGET ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE! Why is Dumbledore still alive?" Ogami demanded, flames pouring out his hands.

"Sir, calm down, he came diplomatically." Miyuki reasoned.

"It's his fault Harry was in that house. He broke the law to put the kid in an abusive household." Harry started to tear up at the man's words. It was looking like Uncle Vernon was telling the truth when he said freaks only cause normal people problems.

Sakura scowled at Ogami. "Ogami, you're being ridiculous." She said.

"I'm being ridiculous, so you're any better?" Ogami demanded.

"What's that mean!" Sakura demanded on the verge of screaming.

"Why would you even try talking to him?! What if he took Harry away?!"

"Dumbledore came here, and both myself and Bones were present." Miyuki stated, noticing Harry's distress.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous!" Sakura snapped. "I apologize for not MURDERING AN OLD MAN WHO WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE."

It was then, Harry started to cry, and the electricity started going crazy in the room. Immediately, Sakura ran over to the boy, and tried to comfort the boy. "Shhhhh...Harry, it's okay, calm down..."

Ogami realized, it was his fault this was happening. He overreacted, something that can get you killed in his line of work. The code breaker sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair.

It took several minutes, but Sakura was finally able to calm Harry down.

Ogami then stood up and said. "I'm sorry." Then left the room.

"Chocolate anyone?" Toki offered.

"...Not a good time..." Sakura said. However as she put Harry down, she turned to see both Yuuki and Rui going for the box.

"You two are so." Sakura began, only to hear the door open and close. Sakura then noticed Harry gone. She blinked. "Did Harry...?"

"Go." Miyuki ordered, knowing what happened. Sakura nodded, leaving to after the boy.

Ogami took brisk strides away from the room. Eventually, he found himself in the park across the street. "I'm such an idiot." To his surprise, Harry was not far off.

"N-No you're not..."

"What?" Ogami asked confused.

"It's my fault your mad at Mrs. Sakura." Harry explained. Ogami sighed, and went over to Harry, patting him on the head.

"No...It's not your fault. I just got a little freaked out..."

"Really, but you seem so cool, if not scary." Harry added that last part quietly not to upset the fire user.

Ogami heard him, though, and chuckled. "Heh...Your mom thought I was pretty scary too."

Harry paused a moment, thinking about what he said. Sakura was the first person that ever showed him any kindness. (Mrs. Figg didn't count because she was being paid.) True she wanted to adopt him, would he actually call Miss Sakura mom?

"Harry!" Harry was jolted from his thoughts by Sakura's voice. "Why did you run off like that? She demanded.

"I wanted to see if Mr. Ogami was alright." He explained. Sakura blinked, then turned to Ogami.

"He's a good kid," Ogami said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted."

"I can't believe it, you are actually sounding human." Sakura chuckled.

Ogami shrugged. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"For you, I didn't think it was possible." Sakura chuckled, placing Harry on her lap, revealing she accidently brought Chocolates.

"Well we are in Europe." Ogami said, taking the container, and opening it up on the picnic table.

Sakura picked out a chocolate and handed it to Harry. "Here, sweetie."

Harry gratefully took the piece and ate it. Sakura had already given a lecture on deserving everyday things like candies and other sweets.

"Not too many sweets, you'll spoil your dinner." Sakura explained. Harry nodded sheepishly.

Ogami then looked on, seeing kids play. It reminded him of the previous code 1, Hitomi, before he tried to kill the prime minister. Seeing people living was the whole reason he fought the good fight.

Ogami then looked on, seeing kids play. It reminded him of the previous code 1, Hitomi, before he tried to kill the prime minister. Seeing people living was the whole reason he fought the good fight. He smiled slightly at the thought.

Harry sat in silence, enjoying the moment. It was almost like he had a real family. He was extremely happy...And hoped it would stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura sighed in victory, she pulled off a miraculous win. It had been a tough match, and she had almost lost it, but in the end, she won.

"Way to go Sakura!" Everyone from her class, Harry, and the code breakers shouted in victory. Sakura smiled in satisfaction and waved to the cheering onlookers. Her thoughts drifted to the smiling form of Harry, who was sitting on Ogami's shoulders. The boy was happy for his mom to be. She made a mental note to give him a hug when she left the arena. It was then, she was given her trophy, a blue and gold statue.

"This is the best day ever." Harry thought happily. Sakura accepted her trophy with a smile.

And so...

"To Sakura!" Nenene cheered, raising a glass. Everyone decided to go to a local restaurant for a celebratory dinner. Everyone else raised their glasses.

"Everyone, thank you." Sakura said gratefully. "And to my son to be, Harry." Harry blushed, smiling softly, and looked down at the table.

"A happy ending." Heike said from an adjacent table.

"Yes...A VERY happy ending." Sakura agreed. Heike was about to pour himself another cup of tea, only see Bones in the hallway, signaling for him.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Heike said, going off to meet her.

"What's the problem?" Code 02 asked.

"It's Fudge, after his impeachment, he made off with several dementors." Bones explained.

Sakura tried to keep her mind focused on Harry and the party. However it was clear she noticed Heike and Bones. "I don't like where this is going." She thought, trying not to appear distraught. "They're talking about something bad, I just know it..."

"We'll keep our eyes open." Heike assured.

"All I ask." Amelia said.

"And I think my eyes have caught something interesting." Heike said, noticing a rather fat woman. "She looks like a toad..." Heike muttered.

"Umbridge." Bones cursed. Immediately she knew something was going to happen.

Umbridge noticed the table that Harry, Sakura and their friends were sitting at. She then pulled out her wand and cast a spell on the trophy. "One portkey set." She said silently.

Sakura blinked, and looked over at her trophy. Something seemed off...

It was then, the trophy lit up, and both Harry and Sakura disappeared, leaving the other patrons unconscious. With the exception of the code breakers and wizards.

"WHAT?!" Ogami shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You can ask her!" Bones tossed Umbridge into the room.

"I heard wizards can take the apearence of animals, but that's ridiculous." Toki scoffed.

Umbridge was smiling sweetly. "Um...Hello there."

"Answers, now!" Ogami demanded, flames charged.

"Why, I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." The woman said, still smiling. "I'm just here to enjoy a meal."

"Oh, wrong answer." Toki chuckled as they all powered up. Umbridge paled slightly, but kept up her polite demeanour.

"Don't even lie to us Delores." Bones ordered.

"But...I...I..."

"Where are they!" Ogami roared furious. Umbridge realized that she was in very, very big trouble.

Meanwhile...

Sakura woke up to find herself tied to a chair, alone in a dark room, lit by a single lamp. She wasn't alone. Inside with her was the minister of magic himself...Cornelius Fudge.

"Comfortable muggle?" Fudge asked sarcastically.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Who are you!?"

"Formerly, minster of magic, Cornelius Fudge." The man hissed. "Thanks to you, Dumbledore, and those code breakers I lost my job."

Sakura smirked. "You deserved it."

Fudge slapped her across the face. "Do you know of the sacrifices I've made to ensure the peace in the magical community?" Sakura winced at the slap, but scoffed and scowled at Fudge regardless. "I know Dumbledore put you and your allies up to this!" Fudge shouted madly. "I know he wants to become minister himself!"

"I met the old man once, and I didn't even want to know him!" Sakura protested.

"LIES! IT'S A LIE!"

Sakura couldn't believe how insane the man had become. However, one thought came to mind in a panicking flash. "Where's Harry?" She demanded.

Fudge scowled. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I'm not changing the subject." Sakura insisted.

"Yes you are." Fudge shouted infuriated. Noticing how mad the man had become, Sakura couldn't resist.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes You ARE!"

"Yes I am." Sakura switched with a smile.

"No You're Not and that's final!" Fudge screamed.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "Well okay then...So where is he?"

"Oh, he's in the next room." Fudge said, offhandedly. "Not that it matters." However before Fudge could say another word, he heard a crash in the room Harry was in.

Sakura thrashed against her restraints. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I don't now." Fudge inisited. He dashed to the room, to see the Code Breakers and Bones, with a beaten up Umbridge. However what disturbed him was the fact the poorly dressed red head was dancing a white cat plush in front of the now crying Harry singing:

"Nyan, Nyan, Nyanmaru

He's everybody's friend

with a kind heart

He's every cats friend.

Life is but fleeting and frail."

Fudge couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He Understands sadness better than anyone

Someday everyone will remember

Vanquishing All Evil

The Preciousness of life

Seize the day while we're still alive

Nyan, Nyan, Nyanmaru."

Yuuki then turned to Fudge and shouted. "BLAST!" Shooting a powerful sonic blast at the man. Fudge yelped in shock and pain as he was blasted backfirst into a nearby wall.

"What do you have to say for yourself Fudge!" Bones demanded.

Fudge snarled. "I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Wrong answer." Ogami slammed his fist into Fudge's face.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THE BUSINESS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD?!" Fudge roared.

"We wouldn't have, if you had kept a better handle on your people." Heike said. "Seriously, they instigated the whole thing."

"My people were doing what was right!" Fudge snapped. "It's Bones who's at fault!"

"You're about two seconds away from dying." Ogami snarled.

"You can't kill me!" Fudge shouted infuriated. "The magical community needs strong leadership like mine."

"Can we kill this asshole now?" Toki asked bored.

"DID ANYONE FORGET ME!" Sakura demanded from the other room.

"Yuuki, take Harry out and help Sakura, we'll handle the rest." Heike ordered.

"Okay." Yuuki nodded before untying Harry, picking him up and moving in to help Sakura.

"I believe you should have the honors." Bones said to Ogami who nodded, charging a flame.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and evil for evil!" He shouted. Fudge opened his mouth to ask just what the hell Ogami was talking about... Only to be covered in a powerful stream of flames. It was then, Umbridge regained consciousness, to see the man she manipulated reduced to ash. She stared in shock, eyes bulging out of the sockets.

"Uh oh, the toad's awake." Toki said tauntingly. As he did, shrapnel danced around his arms. Umbridge paled.

"She's all yours Toki." Ogami said as the blond chuckled. Toki threw his arms forward, releasing shrapnel at the toad. However, Umbridge barely reacted fast enough, so it imbedded into her legs. The toad howled in agony and clutched her legs in pain.

"Anything you'd like to say Delores?" Bones demanded.

"Burn in hell you blood traitor!" She hissed.

"You first." Ogami said flatly, igniting more flames.

"NO DON'T! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Give us one good reason why he shouldn't?" Bones demanded.

"You need me!" Umbridge insisted.

"Wrong answer." Toki said. Umbridge whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut... As the flames engulfed her. Leaving a smoldering pile of ash.

"...Too quick..." Ogami muttered in disappointment.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Toki said with a shrug.

"I'm sure she's rotting in hell as we speak." Ogami smirked at Amelia's statement. Then he went to check on the others. He peeked into the room Harry and Sakura were in. He saw Harry snuggling up to his caretaker. Sakura held him tightly, trying to hold strong as she comforted him.

"Shhh...It's okay...You're safe now, don't cry." Indeed, Harry was crying. Strangely, so was Ogami.

"The hell...?" He muttered. Ogami shook it off and walked up to the duo. Sakura had begun crying as well. Strangely, Ogami pulled them into a hug. Sakura looked at him, confused. "I don't know either." He admitted. She shrugged.

"I knew it." Toki said with a smirk.

"Knew what?" Ogami asked.

"You're so smart, you figure it out." Toki scoffed, walking away. However, this infuriated Ogami.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!"

"Not answering." Toki said, dodging a fireball.

"Boys, no." Heike ordered. The two rivals scowled and muttered under their breaths.

"Well Miss Sakurakoji," Amelia said. "I had an obviator squad down at the restaurant, upon your arrival, they will think you took Harry to the bathroom."

Sakura sighed in relief. "That would have been awkward to explain..."

"We have to hurry, I hear the cheesecake in that place sells like hotcakes." Toki shouted.

"What's cheesecake?" Harry asked.

"Delicious." Came Toki's response.

"I'd rather have ice cream, myself." Sakura piped in.

"Me too." Yuuki said.

"What is wrong with you two?! We are in England, home of the best deserts in the world!" Toki demanded.

Sakura shrugged. "I like it simple, what can I say?"

"Let me guess Ogami, flambé?" Heike joked.

"How many times have you made that joke and it never gets any funnier?" Ogami asked flatly.

"It's funny to me and that's all that matters."

"What's flambé?" Harry asked.

"Cake you set on fire." Sakura answered.

"That sounds like it would hurt to eat it..."

"You put it out first." Heike said, rubbing the boy's head.

"What are we all doing here with our mouths drooling over, let's go!" Toki declared. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
